This specification relates to processing images using deep neural networks, e.g., convolutional neural networks.
Convolutional neural networks generally include at least two kinds of neural network layers, convolutional neural network layers and fully-connected neural network layers. Convolutional neural network layers have sparse connectivity, with each node in a convolutional layer receiving input from only a subset of the nodes in the next lowest neural network layer. Some convolutional neural network layers have nodes that share weights with other nodes in the layer. Nodes in fully-connected layers, however, receive input from each node in the next lowest neural network layer.